CAL is a crystalline substance which is formed in the manufacture of fermented ammoniated condensed whey (hereinafter referred to as "FACW"). Further information on both CAL and FACW may be obtained from U.S. patent of Juengst et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,956 granted June 8, 1982. The disclosure of that patent relating to these substances is incorporated herein by reference.
Under certain conditions, CAL separates from FACW and crystalline CAL can be collected. However, the CAL collected is in the form of a sediment usually, containing small amounts of FACW. Therefore, it is not a free-flowing powder. The handling of the CAL sediment is therefore difficult, increasing its cost and limiting the ways in which it can be put to use.